


The half girl and the fae prince

by Cardansmother



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, The Folk of the Air - Holly Black
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Ben makes a bargain while being drunk, F/F, F/M, Faelo, Faerie Rey, Human Ben, Pregnancy, Reylo but in the Folk of Air universe, The cruel prince is my encyclopedia, There's more plot than smut, This faeries a very modern
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23790550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cardansmother/pseuds/Cardansmother
Summary: Leia gets sleep cursed and Ben makes a bargain with a fae girl who promises to awake his mother. He promises to give her his firstborn.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico, Kaydel Ko Connix/Jannah, Leia Organa/Han Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52
Collections: Reylo Prompt Fills (@reylo_prompts)





	The half girl and the fae prince

**Author's Note:**

> Why am I writing another fic? 
> 
> Hi, mortals!  
> Since i'm a big fan of Holly Black's books, I loved this idea and I couldn't stop myself from writing it.  
> So, here you have it!  
> I hope you all enjoy this first chapter. Again, sorry for my bad english lol.  
> Please let me know if you liked it! All the love. <3

His mother hadn't woken up for days.

One day it was the same old Leia: cooking all sorts of meals in the kitchen; tending her garden in the backyard behind her house; fighting with her father all day and then make up by watching a comedy movie in the living room; dressing very formally just to go to the marketplace; calling her son on the phone every night before going to bed… and by the next day she couldn't even open her eyes.

Even when a doctor came to see her, he didn't know exactly what Leia had.

"She seems to be in some kind of a coma." The man touched Leia's sweaty forehead and then pressed his fingers on her neck to check her pulse. "She has no fever, but her body sweats and her heart races every five minutes. I'll have to do a blood test to find out exactly what she has. But she doesn't look in any serious condition."

Ben heard his father growling exasperatedly beside him while he looked to his mother, waiting patiently for her to wake up or simply move some part of her body. The only thing that was comforting was the rising and falling of her chest.

Even though Ben did not show his emotions on the outside, inside he felt himself slowly losing his mind.

Ben had not returned to his apartment after Han called him on the phone that morning when Leia seemed to be trapped in a deep sleep without responding to her husband's calls. They both feared the worst, thinking that Leia had _died_... but Ben calmed him and his father down when he saw that his mother was still breathing.

Ben wanted to be there in case the inevitable happened. He knew that his mother was strong, also that it wasn't yet her time to leave the world, to leave him.

Nor was he comforted by the fact that he had not yet given her grandchildren or even a daughter-in-law. Since he had turned twenty-five, Leia had become more... loving. Every time Ben visited his parents, his mother would hug him and give him kisses all over his face and hair, and then throw a couple of hints at how much she liked children and that he was handsome enough to have many girls behind him. She claimed that he was a Solo, and the Solos had their way of conquering people.

But of course, Ben was still single, which made it almost impossible for him to have babies with his dark hair and big ears in the near future.

One night, when they received the results of Leia's blood test- where they read that she was in perfect health causing Han to storm out of the house to who knows where leaving a Ben almost on the verge of anxiety, something happened.

Ben was drinking a beer sitting on the porch trying to calm his shaky arms while he waited for his father to arrive safely and without the doctor's dead body in the trunk of his car. He took a long sip of the bottle when he saw a strange girl walking in the middle of the street. Ben didn't know if it was because he already drunk four beers and his vision was a little blurry or if it was because it was too dark, but the girl walked toward him until she was standing in front of him.

Ben should be hallucinating, because the girl in front of him was impossibly beautiful.

She was tall with tanned skin. With the help of the moon and the lamps inside the house, he could see the color of her long brown hair. Her curious eyes glowed in the dim light, and he could see the corners of her lips rise in a beautiful smile as she watched Ben's gaze fall across her exposed chest. The long dress she wore left almost nothing to the imagination. Ben felt his ears redden.

"You look unwell," the girl said in a strange accent.

Before he could respond, the girl stood within inches of his face, and Ben stood there for a good moment staring into her hazel eyes.

Ben swallowed. She widened her smile.

"If you tell me what's troubling your mind, maybe I can help you."

The beautiful girl ran a delicate hand across his cheek, running his black hair behind his ear.

Ben's lips were dangerously close to hers but he focused on looking her straight in the eye to say, "my mom won't wake up. She's in a coma."

The girl frowned as she nodded away from him. Ben wasn't thinking straight as he was about to tell her to come closer to him again when she said, "I want to make a _bargain_ with you."

Ben tilted his head to the side in confusion. The girl laughed. "I can make your mother wake up."

"Are you a doctor?"

"I'm more than that, _pretty mortal_."

Ben frowned, thinking he heard wrong, gaining more laughs from the strange girl.

"First, I want to see your mother. Will you let me into your home?"

Maybe it was because he was a bit drunk, but he let her in the house. A girl he had just met, who he guided to the second floor.

Ben saw the girl enter his parents' room, and if it weren't for the long dress flowing elegantly behind her, he could have sworn it looked like she floated to the bed where his mother lay.

"I think I know who caused this," the girl spoke after a few minutes examining Leia's face.

"You do?"

The girl walked away from the woman and approached Ben with a small smile on her lips. "I have the answer to your suffering, and I will give it to you if you agree to make the _bargain_ I’m willing to offer."

Ben nodded firmly. "Anything. Please, tell me."

"To make your dear mother wake up, I want something from you. I want your _firstborn_. Are you willing to give your first child to me to see your mother open her eyes again?”

"I do." Ben felt a strange energy around him as he said those words.

He was very drunk.

The girl gave him one last smile and disappeared into the halls of the house. Ben didn't know whether to follow her or not so he decided to go back to the porch and wait for her, hoping she'd come back.

So she did. She came back.

And she wasn’t alone.

"She's a friend. She had something to do with what happened to your mother."

Ben narrowed his eyes at the short girl. She was just as beautiful, with black hair falling down her shoulders, a round face and dark, slanted eyes- both of which looked at him with malice. She wore a long dress with small butterflies scattered all over it plus a crown of flowers adorning her head.

But what caught Ben's attention were the blue butterfly wings she was carrying behind her back. The hazel-eyed girl began to laugh as she saw Ben reach out and touch one of her friend's wings, making her quickly stepped away.

The girl crossed her arms rolling her eyes in annoyance. "Let's get this over with. I hate visiting the mortal world."

Back to Leia, Ben sat beside his mother waiting for one of the girls to do something.

The girl with the wings reluctantly came over to the bed and started touching Leia's face with her little hands with Ben's watchful eye on her every move.

"Stop looking at me or I'll make your mother sleep forever," the short girl threatened.

"Rose, calm your fumes and undo the curse."

"Don't say my name in front of the mortal!" Rose exclaimed, glaring at her friend.

"I will make him forget you were here. Don't worry about that." The girl turned to Ben, " _come to me_."

Ben felt a strange pull to the beautiful girl. With a pleasant smile, he stood in front of her and she continued to speak in a sweet voice, " _when your mother wakes up, you'll forget we were both here. You will lie; say she woke up on her own. Yes_?"

"Yes," Ben quickly nodded.

The girl ran a sharp finger across Ben's cheek before he went back to his mother's side.

Rose straightened her back, fluttering her wings a little and, with a simple snap of her fingers, Leia woke from a jump.

"Mom!" Ben couldn't help but hug her tightly.

"Ben, what happened? What time is it? I'm sweating like a pig."

Ben laughed, happy to hear his mother's voice again.

The girls were already gone.

***

Han returned minutes after Leia had finally woken up. Ben lied to his parents just as the strange girl had commanded. After several hugs and a few happy tears from Han, Ben went to bed.

The next morning, Ben woke up with a hangover.

Leia scolded him for drinking alcohol at inopportune times and Han for leaving her son alone when she was in a damn coma. Both Solos nodded in agreement.

"I dreamt a lot of weird things." Leia answered Ben when he asked her what she had felt or seen in her dreams. "Everything was dark and scary. Have you ever had sleep paralysis? That is close to what I felt."

Ben decided to spend one last night at his parents' house, making sure everything remained in order. Before he went to sleep, Ben, sitting on the porch, watched a girl come up to him. What caught Ben’s attention was her medieval costume.

The girl smiled kindly at him, and Ben hadn't realized how beautiful she was. "Who are you?" Ben asked her out of curiosity.

"I was just coming to ask you the same thing. I want to know your name."

"Will I get to know yours too?" The girl nodded. "Ben."

"Rey." She answered showing her perfect teeth. The beautiful girl seemed hesitant for a moment, because she said insecure, "I need to tell you something. You may not take it very well, but I think you need to know."

Ben nodded slowly. _Was she on drugs or something?_ He wouldn't be surprised if she came from some weird costume party and smoked something and then met some stranger she decided to talk to because wasn't thinking straight, by which Ben didn’t judge. Still, she looked sober to him. Maybe Ben was overthinking.

"I was here yesterday. We made a bargain. You just don't remember because I made you forget."

Ben frowned. "What do you mean you made me forget?"

He certainly didn't remember much of what happened yesterday. He just remembered his mother waking up and...

Rey, seeing Ben start breathing unevenly, took a few steps forward, causing him to quickly step away from her. Rey sighed. "I thought it would be easier to deal with mortals."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Ben almost screams, watching the girl carefully approach him. "Who are you? Did you drugged me or something?"

“Not exactly.” Rey presses her pink lips in a firm line. "I'm a faerie."

Ben's expression almost makes Rey laugh.

Rey points to the small stairs leading up to the front door. "Would you please sit down? I will explain everything. I won’t hurt you in any way."

Ben obeyed with slow steps. The girl sat down beside him, and he could see the freckles scattered on her nose and cheeks.

The fae girl explained to him what had happened yesterday. She told him about the _curse of the Five Nightmares_ , which caused a person to fall into a deep sleep where every five minutes a new nightmare would torment him until a magic bearer freed the person by breaking the curse. When Ben asked who put the curse on his mother, Rey said he couldn’t tell him. She also mentioned that she couldn’t _lie_.

Rey also explained what the _bargain_ was about and how it worked in her world. She even showed him her pointy ears, leaving Ben surprised and somewhat amazed.

Rey explained that humans are not very welcome in the immortal world and that for that reason they enjoyed to manipulate them. Ben raised an eyebrow looking at her uncertainly, but she just shrugged and continued explaining more about faerie. She also showed Ben a magic sphere, where a memory of a party was held in the palace of a strange place called _Jakku_ , where she came from.

Ben seemed to have heard a fairy tale, but with the sphere and his mother awakening from the curse he was more than convinced that it was all very _real_ … and that an entire race of magical beings despised his own.

Ben almost trembled at the thought of what those beings were capable of doing to him. What _she_ could do to him. Yet somehow, Rey didn't seem to intend to harm him. After all, she helped her mother out of the curse. Ben didn't even feel in danger talking to her anymore. He was more fascinated than horrified that another completely different realm existed far but close from his world.

"Thank you," Ben said as he watched her keep the magical sphere inside her leather pants.

"Why do you thank me?"

"For helping my mom."

Rey shrugged. "I had to hold up my end of the bargain. Just do not ever agree to make bargains with anyone again. They're too dangerous and more so for a human like you."

"I would do _anything_ to keep my mother safe."

"Yes, well, now you're going to have to give me your firstborn for being stubborn."

Ben laughed under his breath. "You found me a little drunk. I wasn't thinking straight."

"You should control your drinking. It won't get you on a good path, let alone the path of the fae..."

"I know." Ben tilted his head to the side, looking at the pretty profile of the fae girl. "So... when do we start?"

Rey looked at him straight in the eye. "What do you mean?"

"My part of the deal is that I have to give you my first child.”

“Yes, correct. But, what do you _exactly_ mean?”

Ben straightens his back, looking at her intensely. “I don’t have a girlfriend, much less a wife. So, when do **_we_** start?”

Rey takes some time processing his words, and when she finally does comprehend, she blushes furiously and then simply says, “ _Oh_.”

The fae girl went still and without saying any word or any sound at all. Ben looked at her worriedly.

"Are you o-"

Rey silenced him by crushing her lips with his own.

**Author's Note:**

> Rey’s dress: https://pin.it/5A2HYEe  
> Rose’s dress: https://pin.it/65ktciA  
> Rey’s outfit: https://pin.it/4l5vqks


End file.
